Duel of DestinyTea's Thought's
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: This has been heavily revised since the first version...Tea's thought's as she watches the final duel between Atem and Yugi...ONESHOT Yami/Yugi plus One-sided Tea/Yami. This was inspired by Yuugisgirl's Yugioh: An Alternate Ending


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

The Duel of Destiny: Tea's Thoughts.

The duel seemed to rage on forever, despite all of Kaiba's ranting from the back that Yugi was useless and couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag, and such like.

I know it should not have done but when Atem managed to summon all three of his Egyptian gods at the same time My heart leaped, surely there was no way Yugi could win now, Kaiba confirmed it for me when he yelled out to my pharaoh that if he wanted a real challenge to look him up sometime as it looked like he would be staying, Kaiba huffed when Atem replied "That remains to be seen"

It only took a couple of turns for Yugi to prepare before he somehow managed to destroy all three of the Egyptian gods in a single turn, I had to quietly laugh at Kaiba's expression when he pulled that one off, I swear it was a classic, but I knew for sure that Yugi had finally won his respect when he admitted that he was wrong and that Yugi WAS the true king of games.

Going back to the duel, neither side seemed to have the advantage; I surprised myself at one point, I found I was routing for Yugi! But I couldn't! If Yugi won my pharaoh would have to leave me. At one point I turned to leave, I couldn't watch this anymore but Joey took my arm and told me, in a round about way that I owed it to the pharaoh to stay.

Didn't Joey know this was tearing my heart apart?

Ishizu also reminded me that Atem was a prisoner of the puzzle and had been for 5000 years, and if he won today he would remain a prisoner for another 5000, so wouldn't it be better if Yugi won so the pharaoh could finally be at peace? Could finally rest? I knew she was right but still…

I turned back and continued to watch the so-called 'Duel of Destiny' the duel that may take my pharaoh from me. My mind knew it was best for the pharaoh to lose, but my heart was pleading that he would win. I was in such turmoil I didn't know what I would do. I thought back to what Ishizu had said and realized that if Yugi failed now then Atem would never know peace, he would remain forever a prisoner of that accursed puzzle, how I hated that thing, but still, as selfish as it may seem I didn't want him to leave me.

I knew the duel was nearing its end when I felt Kaiba and Mokuba move closer to the rest of us, he'd been standing at the back of the tomb. Trying to feign disinterest, but we all knew otherwise, he was just as interested as we were, if not more so.

Although Looking at Yugi, to be honest I'd never seen such fire, such determination in his eyes before, he really wanted to win this to help his friend…but as I looked closer at the two of them I noticed something, I don't know if it was the duel or something else but they both seemed to have come alive, as if instead of duelling against each other, they were duelling FOR each other, what could this mean?

Again and again the duel swung back and forth until finally…

I held my breath as the last attack was called, now I would know for certain whether he was meant to stay or leave, I know…I know it sounds selfish but I really needed the pharaoh to stay I…I loved him with all my heart, I hadn't told him earlier because there was no point, he had no body of his own, I could only be with him through Yugi and that wouldn't have been fair on him…or me. Don't get me wrong I like Yugi and I consider him my closest friend but that is all he is…my friend...Atem was my love.

Yugi had won; he had somehow predicted which card Atem would use, therefore negating that card. Yugi, after some encouragement from Atem called the last attack causing Atem's life points to fall to zero. Everyone turned to Ishizu, and Marik asked the question to which we all wanted to know the answer "What now sister?"

"Now the pharaoh must state his name before the eye of udjat"

Atem stood before the large doors and recited his name and lineage, the large doors opened revealing Atem's friends and family, those that Yugi and I, along with Joey and Tristan of course met when we entered the pharaoh's memories. I went to go forward to stop my pharaoh from leaving but Joey grabbed my arm to stop me, I turned to look at him, he had his head down and was shaking his head 'no'

I relaxed my stance and Joey let go of my arm, I was about to say something when I heard Atem speak.

Atem looked at his father fondly, "I" he paused, taking a deep breath, "I am sorry father but I wish to remain here"

His father smiled at him "As it was expected, a body of flesh has been granted to you, farewell my son we well be waiting for you" the rest of the group bowed to Atem and the doors closed darkening the room.

My heart leapt, my pharaoh and I could finally be together. He would have his own body. I was so happy but, my joy was short lived, instead of coming to me, my pharaoh walked towards Yugi, he said something which none of us could hear, Yugi blushed, then I saw him gently stroke Yugi's face, I assumed he was thanking him for all he'd done for him, then to my surprise he held two fingers over Yugi's lips to silence him. He carried on speaking to Yugi moving his hand to his hair as he spoke then…my whole world collapsed…

Atem whispered 'I love you' to Yugi, and then he kissed him. That night my heart died, although I shouldn't have been surprised, after all they had spent so long together in one body, but still I honestly thought that Atem had loved me and said nothing, as I had done because of our situation. I let a lone tear fall but I was not about to ruin their happiness.

Hiding my sorrow I walked over to the two of them and embracing them both, told them that I was genuinely happy for them. And do you know what? It was the truth, I was.

Atem looked at me and smiled, he whispered "I am sorry Tea, but Yugi has held my heart from the beginning"

I nodded, after all, who was I to stand in the way of destiny…

* * *


End file.
